


Suddenly I feel Invincible

by electricheart



Series: ten prompts per otp [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Work In Progress, crossover side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>10 prompts per otp- crossover w/ KnB (KiKasa)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10 prompts per otp- crossover w/ KnB (KiKasa)

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa hisses once he's dragged Iwaizumi away from the festivities and into an empty hallway. "You didn't tell me your cousin married a model!"

Iwaizumi raises a brow. "Why would I?"

Oikawa huffs. "Uh, hello, isn't it obvious?! I'm getting absolutely no attention what so ever!"

Iwaizumi knows he's pouting really, after coming back from his trip abroad only to find Iwaizumi too busy for him, buried under preparations fitting of a best man. Plus he'd argue that, having seen the way some of the guests glanced between him and his cousin's groom that wasn't really the case. Granted, Iwaizumi thinks, the blond hair must win out in the end. Kasamatsu did say something about it catching your eye even when you don't want it to.

"This isn't your wedding, you know," he points out instead, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Oikawa his best reprimanding glare. 

"And who's fault is that?" Oikawa argues back, crossing his own arms over his chest trying to mimic Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blinks at him once before smirking and it takes Oikawa another 10 seconds before he realizes what he's said and turns scarlet, quickly turning around and covering his face with this hands. 

"You're the worst, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi laughs. He's been making him wait all this time, it's only fair Oikawa would think so. 

He thinks about the small velvet box he has Kageyama hiding for him (the best place to hide it as it's the last place Oikawa would ever consider) and laughs harder ignoring the confused looks Oikawa is giving him.

Yeah, Oikawa's right, he's the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 prompts per otp 02-AU

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asks as he steps into Oikawa's room, watching him fiddle with a large telescope by his room's window. The other turns back with a grin and simply points his index finger upwards, out towards the visible sunset. Iwaizumi knows him well enough to know what he's referring to.

"It's 6pm," Iwaizumi deadpans, dropping his bag next to Oikawa's bed and letting himself fall into the soft mattress. "You're not gonna see any UFOs at this hour, you dork."

"Not with that attitude we won't," Oikawa teases him, before making his way from the window to his desk, grabbing a book and throwing it at Iwaizumi, who catches it with ease. "Besides right now we're looking for stars. The aliens can wait, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and looks at the cover of the book. "We looking at constellations again?" he asks.

"Yup!"

Iwaizumi snorts but makes his way off the bed and closer to Oikawa, leaning against the wall next to the window to give Oikawa enough space to more around the telescope. He readies himself for yet another lecture on astronomy he's received countless of times in the past few years, and even though he'll never admit it out loud, he likes hearing the enthusiasm in Oikawa's voice.


End file.
